


Wolfsbane - Misanthropy

by JRNightingale



Series: Flowertober 2020 [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRNightingale/pseuds/JRNightingale
Summary: A field of purple tulips. A sliver of hope has been shattered
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Flowertober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947592





	Wolfsbane - Misanthropy

**Author's Note:**

> I kind like this. Just using their titles instead of names. I might go back and edit all their names out, except for a few.

The Knight saw too many things. She saw what the humans are capable of. She saw what kinds of things they are capable of.

She saw how envy ended friendships.

She saw how greed ended oaths.

She saw how hatred ended lives.

She saw so many horrible things, she had distrusted them. Her teacher warned her about the possibilities of such emotions yet she did not give mind.

Until she saw it with her own eyes.

She asked her Oracle, 

"Why is it that you still serve them?"

The Oracle could only give a smile, a kind yet tired smile. "It is human nature to do such things but it also in our nature to counteract it", 

She walked among the purple tulips, in just a few more hours the final rite is nigh. 

" Then if you will promise me one thing my dear Knight", the Oracle stepped forward and cupped one cheek. Their noses barely touching.

"Please do not give up on humankind, there may come a time where you will see the peace overcoming the strife", 

And the Knight, at that moment surrounded by the purple tulips, gave an oath to her Oracle pledging she will not give up on humankind.

And sadly, it was that same field of purple tulips did her small sliver of trust in then shattered.

It was after the final rite, the Knight cradled her Oracle in her arms. Tears springing out of her eyes, the Oracle could only give a tired smile. But that smile also held a touch of relief, finally able to rest after such a long journey.

The Knight tried to stop the bleeding but the Oracle just shook her head, " It is ordained"

She wanted to scream and ask, she wanted to be frustrated but the oath she had taken mere hours ago, had stop her.

In that field of purple tulips did her distrust of humankind only grew.


End file.
